Somewhere I Belong
by Aragorn0789
Summary: When someone unexpected shows up to the Tipton, what trouble will the boys find themselves in. CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TSL or any other characters mentioned.

"Ok boys get out here."Carey yelled out from the middle of the living room.

"What is it mom?" Cody asked, emerging out of his bedroom with Zack hot on his heels.

"Well Maddie canceled tonight. She forgot this is her night to take her grandma to Bingo. So since it is last minute I have no choice but to leave you guys alone." Smirks could be seen on both twins faces. "I'm serious here, I want you two to behave and don't leave this hotel." Carey finished, looking for her last earring. As Carey found her last earring she walked out the door praying that the hotel room will be in one piece when she returns.

"This is so cool!" Zack said diving on the couch and searching for the remote.

"It's just like any other time we are left alone. Except this time it is for a lot longer," Cody replied sitting upside down on the chair.

Finally locating the remote, Zack flipped through the channels 3 times before Cody got fed up. "Will you pick something already!"

Zack turned off the TV and sat down the remote and looked at his brother. "Nothing good is on, what do you say we go down to the game room?" He questioned.

"Well, normally I would agree but I have no money because someone here decided that water was good for my game boy and I had to buy a new one," Cody replied giving his brother a dirty look.

"I told you I was sorry. How was I supposed to know that it was sat next to a full glass of water?" Zack replied.

"Well it wouldn't of been a problem if someone didn't throw a football at me and missed." Cody said crossing his arms. A few moments of silence passed until Zack broke the silence.

"Want to go exploring in the basement again?" he questioned.

"I guess. Just don't get us in trouble." Cody said, walking to their room and putting on his sneakers.

The boys left their room and took the elevator to the second floor. Then they got off and went to the stairs and headed down two stories until they arrived in the basement.

"Well, we already know what's that way." Zack said once they arrived, pointing down on side of the hallway. That way led to Arwin's office and the part of the basement that they already have explored. "So lets go this way."

The boys wandered around for a while opening every door and seeing what was inside. Most of the rooms were mechanical rooms filled with boilers and pipes that kept the hotel running. They wandered down the whole hallway and arrived at the last door.

"Storage." Cody read the sign hanging next to the door out loud. Zack then reached forward to the handle and turned it. After a few seconds of fumbling around in the dark for the light switch Cody finally located it. Once the light turned on it reveled a large room, once the size of at least four suites. Inside was nothing but furniture.

Upon further investigation the boys located a front desk identical to the one only one story above their head. They also saw at least three dozen couches, ones identical to the one in their suite and other random furniture that they recognized form around the hotel.

"This must be all the extra furniture for the hotel." Zack stated eyes still wondering around the vast room. He and his brother continued to marvel the size of the room working their way deeper and deeper. After a maze of furniture stacked every which way, they noticed the wall on the far side of the room. As Cody made his way in front of his brother to get to the giant stack of TVs that caught his eye, the power suddenly stopped.

"Whats going on?" Cody asked. Zack noticed the fear in his brothers voice and decided to comfort him. "The hotel probably just blew a breaker, the power should come back on in a few seconds."

Without notice, the building started shaking and weird popping noises could be heard all around. They continued to get louder and louder and finally with a large crash everything was over and the power was back on.

"What was that?" Cody questioned once again.

"I don't know but I don't want to figure out." Zack said making his way back to the door. Cody followed his brother, and moments later he ran into the back of him.

"Why did you stop Zack?" Cody asked brushing the dust off of himself.

"Was that there when we came in?" Zack said, pointing to the corner of the room.

As Cody turned his head, he knew what his brother was talking about. In the corner that moments before was empty, now was full. It looked like a pure metal box with hoses and wires hanging out every which way.

"Is that one of Arwin's experiments?" he asked turning his head back to Zack.

"It looks like it but how did it just suddenly appear?" Zack said slowly walking closer to the mysterious object.

Suddenly a jet of air was expelled from the front of the box and a makeshift door was opened. Once this started to happen the boys took cover behind a couch and just started in awe. With a crash the door slammed up against the side of the metal and a pair of feet could be distinguished from the smoke within.

"C'mon Zack. I'm scared. I want to get out of here," Cody pleaded. Zack did nothing. All he was able to do was stare. Without his brother Cody dared not move from his spot. Moments later a small figure could be seen climbing out of the metal box.

"Ok, Zack lets go." Cody urged. The boys continued to watch as the small figure walked around the box and examine it. Zack noticed that the figure looked about the same size as him and if he wasn't mistaken he thought that it was a kid around his age. It looked as if the kid was wearing black leather and had short blond hair. The kid after examining his vessel started to examine the room. As Cody shifted around to hide further behind his brother he bumped a box which sent a lamp crashing to the floor.

"What was that?" Zack heard the kid say to himself.

Figuring that the kid couldn't do much harm to him Zack slowly walked into the light and out from his cover.

"It was me, well actually my brother." Zack stated calmly.

"I only see you." the kid stated plainly.

"Cody, stop being scared and get out here." Zack ordered and soon his brother was standing behind him.

There was a long silence as the twins examined this new kid and the new kid examined his surroundings.

"What year is this?" the kid asked, causing a slight chuckle from Cody who now seemed more curious then scared.

"It's 2006." Cody stated. "Why do you ask?"

"It actually worked." the kid stated triumphantly.

"What did?" Zack asked dumbfounded.

"Well I don't think you guys will believe me but what the heck. This is a time machine that I invented and this was my first time trying it out. I only wanted to go 52 minutes into the past but I messed up and I guess I went 52 years." the kid stated pulling out a laptop from the time machine.

"So your from 2058 then right?" Cody asked. He noticed the nod from the kid as he began typing on the laptop.

"The only problem is I don't have enough power left in my batteries to get home. It seems that I made a miscalculation." the kid said as he closed his laptop.

"Well we can help, or Arwin can!" Cody stated.

"I appreciate your help but I need a lot of power to return and I don't think there is a way to get the amount I need." the kid stated

"In that case we will help with whatever you need. My name is Cody Martin and this is my brother Zack." Cody said holding out his hand.

The kid shook it and said, " My name is Will, Will Robinson."

Once again thanks to Sol who fixed my mistakes, and I'll have Chapt 2 up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaminer: I don not own TSL or LiS

"Well the only thing that I can think that will give out the amount of energy that I need is lightning. It isn't storming out now is it?" Will asked hopefully.

"No sorry, it's actually really nice outside and I don't think it is supposed to storm for a few days." Zack said finally coming to his senses.

"Jeez, I don't think this can get any worse. Here I am stuck in another time with no previsions and not a way to get home." Will said depressed and sat down in one of the chairs nearby.

"Previsions??? As in food? Cody asked.

"Yea, I only thought I was going back in time an hour so I figured I would still be in my room, but it seems as I have switched planets as well"

"Wait a second." Zack questioned. "Switched planets? So your telling me that you are not from earth either?"

"Well originally I was. Then my dad took my entire family into space to colonize on Alpha Prime and build a hyper gate. This is all because earth was too overpopulated and all of the resources were running out. So when my family finally reached Alpha Prime my dad and Captain West built the other end of the hyper gate and people started to colonize there." Will explained, trying to make this easy to understand.

"Wow Zack, imagine, when we are about 65 me might be living on another planet." Cody said excitingly.

"Yippee." Zack said sarcastically.

"Not meaning to sound rude, but do you guys have a bathroom I can use?" Will asked slowly dancing in place.

"Yea, up in our suite, follow us." Cody said as he started his way back through the maze of furniture.

Once they reached that hallway, they went halfway and found the stairs. Just like when they were coming down they took the stairs to the second floor, there they would take it to floor 23. As they arrived on the second floor they noticed a few people waiting for an elevator. After one came and took them to the lobby, one came up to take the three boys to floor 23.

"Why were those people looking at me weird?" Will asked as the door on the elevator closed.

"Well, look at you, thats normally not what people now wear." Zack said pointing at Will. Will was wearing black leather pants, with a skin tight spandex material shirt and a leather vest. He was also wearing some shinny black leather work boots. One might call him gothic because he was in all black, but the leather defiantly took the goth look away. The rest of the elevator ride was silent and as it arrived on the 23rd floor the boys raced to their suite.

Once inside they showed Will the bathroom and waited. He emerged out minutes later and sat down on the couch next to Cody.

"Were are your parents?" Will asked noticing that the suite was empty beside the three in the living room.

"Well our parents are separated and we live with our mom, she is in the ballroom singing tonight so that leaves us all alone." Zack stated plainly.

"So what are you planning on doing with your time machine?" Cody asked. "Are you planning on staying or leaving as soon as possible?

"Well, I haven't decided. I would love to stay but I need to fix that as soon as possible. If my calculations are right, I need a lightning storm to charge up my batteries and it sounds like I'm not getting one of those any time soon. So I think I'm stuck here." replied Will.

The trio sat in silence more until Will spoke again.

"So sense I am stuck here for a while, lets see what you guys do for fun."

"Alright cool, lets go to the park." Zack said getting ready to grab his basketball.

"But we promised mom that we would stay in the hotel" Cody whined.

"Like she would know if we went to the park. Now common lets go." Zack said emerging out of his room with the basketball and skateboard.

Cody reluctantly agreed and went into his room only to return with his skateboard as well. Just as the trio was about to head out the door Zack stopped.

"Whats up?" His brother asked

"Will. I mean his clothes. People are going to get suspicious of those." Zack stated.

"Not problem." Cody replied "Will, if you follow me I can get you some clothes that wont make you stick out like a sore thumb."

Cody drug Will into their room and showed him his dresser and where the shorts and shirts were. Then he told him to get a pair of sneakers out of the closet and meet them at the front door. Then Cody left.

Cody made it to the front door when their bedroom door cracked and Wills head emerged, waving Cody to him.

"Whats up?" Cody said as he arrived.

"Well, were should I put my clothes?" Will asked.

"Just shove them in the closet." Cody replied and turned to leave.

"Wait." Will whispered. "Umm, jeez this is embarrassing, but can I borrow some underwear?" He asked blushing like crazy. Cody couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Well with leather pants, it is weird to wear underwear." Will tried to explain.

"Don't worry bout it, top drawer, pick any." Cody said and returned next to his brother.

Minutes passed until their bedroom door opened and there stood a normal looking Will. He had one a pair of khakis, with a black Volcom shirt and a pair of brown DC's.

"Wow, he looks normal." Zack said as Will headed their way.

They headed out the door and to the elevator. Soon emerging out in the lobby

"Who is this?" Mr Moseby questioned pointing at Will.

"That is my friends Will, from um chess club." Cody stated.

"Well get going and leave my hotel in one piece." Mr Moseby replied ushering the three to the front door. As soon as they were out of ear reach Zack turned to Cody.

"Chess Club??? Honestly Cody, you could of came up with something better then that." He said.

"Well I was pressured, and it worked, so I don't see any harm" Cody replied, "Lets go play some basketball." and they headed across the street.

"It wasn't a pretty sight watching, Will learn to play basketball that is. Once he got the hang of it he was really good. After about a hour on two on one they decided to try Wills luck at skateboarding. This however, Will had no problem getting the hang of.

"Man, how did you get so good at this?" Zack asked as Will power slided to a halt.

"Well, I have a hover board at home and this isn't to different." Will Replied kick flipping the board up into his hands.

As it started to get dark and the boys became more and more hungry they gave up on their park antics and decided to head back to the suite to eat. With another pleading stare from Mr Moseby the boys waltzed through the lobby and to the elevators. Once they arrived in their suite Cody put pizzas in the oven and they sat at the table to discuss what to do.

"Well unfortunately you cant stay up here because our mom would get suspicious." Cody said with his chin resting on his hand.

"That means that you will probably have to stay in the storage room. Don't worry though,we can give you some food and blankets and I'll give you some more clothes. So I think you should be Ok." Cody stated.

"What about someone seeing me?" Will asked over the sound of the oven timer.

"I wouldn't worry about that, with how much dust was in there I would say its safe to say that no one goes in there too much. Even if someone goes in, just hide and they will think that your time machine is another invention that Arwin is trying to hide." Zack said cutting the pizza and serving it on a plate.

"I have heard a lot about this Arwin guy, and I think I would like him. Can I meet him?" Will asked as he shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Not tonight but maybe tomorrow." Cody replied and he also started to eat.

After they were done they went into their bed room and got two backpacks. Cody sent Zack out to the kitchen with one to put food and drinks in, while Cody stayed in the bedroom with Will filling the remain backpack with cloths and bedding.

Once they loaded up, they made their long journey back to the basement. Once they arrived in the storage room, they pushed an empty and clean couch next to the time machine. They Cody made a makeshift bed while Will and Zack watched. After sitting around and talking more Zack and Cody decided that they needed to get back to their suite before their mom came home. So they said their goodbye and started to leave as Will pulled out his laptop.

The boys made it to their suite and were able to shower and change before their mom came walking in.

"So I see the room is in one piece." Carey said as she walked through the door.

"I told you we would behave." Zack said from the couch.

"Yea, well maybe I can leave you guys alone more often, it would defiantly be cheaper." and with that Carey retreated to the bathroom.

Deciding that it was time to go to bed, the boys took off towards their room and fell asleep before their mom was out of the shower. Little did they know what tomorrow will hold for them, and Will.

And thats Chapt 2. Thanks to Sol for fixing my mistakes and hopefully chapter 3 shall be here shortly!


End file.
